User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Anathema Chronicles: Chapter 4
The air had shifted. Five of the Acceleraks of Motion sat in their thrones, all staring at Anathema, who shifted around uncomfortably in her chair. Finally, Tempest cleared her throat. "So, Anathema, why did you strand so far from safety? I'm pretty sure Axelerate would forget to mention that to you." Tempest glanced over at Axelerate nervously, digging for answers. Axelerate showed no weakness in her returning glance, so Tempest turned her attention back to Anathema, who had stood up. "I...met a Bakugan." She looked over at Axelerate for help, but none came. "Anywho, yeah. A Pyrus Stronk named Odium. He saved me before Axelerate came in and helped out." "Helped out with you losing control." Negan snickered. Tempest shot him an annoyed glance, and he fell silent. She then straightened up. "Well, seeing as Paradox and Magma aren't here, we can't pass any judgement, so Anathema's punishment will have to be put on hold until they return." Blitz nodded his head in agreement. "Before we disperse to our quarters, I have a suggestion." Torrent looked in his direction. "And this idea would be?" "We find this 'Odium', and ask him his version of the story. Then, once the other two are back, we can pass judgement with more evidence." Axelerate nodded in agreement, as did Tempest and Torrent. Negan just shrugged, and then slowly nodded. Axelerate then sat up, and gave the motion for leaving. Anathema walked out, shoulders slumping, and head down. Axelerate caught up to her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You're not going to be punished as long as I'm here." Anathema looked up at Axelerate. "You know that we only have Tempest on our side. Torrent, maybe. Definitely not Blitz and Negan. There's no way I'm going to avoid any punishment." Axelerate sighed impatiently. "You seem to forget my vote is worth double, as is Paradox's, who is neutral at worst. I'm sure if we can find Odium, she'll believe us." Anathema's expression only hardened, and she walked away ever so slowly. Axelerate walked off, into Magma's arena, scanning for any signs of the Pyrus Stronk. A noise came from over the distance. A moan of pain. Axelerate's eyes narrowed, and she shot over to the source of the noise. It was Odium, badly hurt, and limbs at weird angles. Axelerate kneeled over him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Able to talk?" Odium coughed a few times, and opened his bruised eyes. "Other than getting beaten to the max by an insane Volkaos, just fine, thank you very much." He said these last words with much sarcasm. Axelerate shot him an annoyed glance. "If you're going to be ungrateful, I could just leave you here." Odium let out a hoarse laugh. "I know who you are, Axelerate. You wouldn't do that. But, I'll shut up." He rested his eye lids. Axelerate activated slowly. Her chest opened even further, revealing a large, glowing sphere. She activated one of her arm buzzsaws, and cut off a small sliver, ever so carefully. She pushed it slowly into Odium's chest, and it sunk in like a phantom. Odium's body began glowing gold, and a few seconds later, the glow wore off, leaving him completely fixed. Odium sat up, and tested his joints. "Whoa, what was that?" He glanced at her anxiously. Axelerate let out a nervous giggle. "Top secret 'n stuff." Odium rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you came to find me for something else other than saving my life. Well?" "If you must know now, Anathema's in a spot of trouble with my...err...colleagues, and-" "Say no more. I'm coming." Odium stood up, stretched, and began walking. Axelerate followed him, glancing off into the distance. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts